


Memories

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26090737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: Tommy has a lot of unpleasant memories to keep him company in his darkest hours.Inspired by a post on Pinterest
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

Sometimes memories are the worst form of torture.

Catching my mother with Trenarrow.

My father dying.

Peter.

Deborah leaving me for Simon.

Helen and Rhys.

Marrying Helen.

The death of our child.

Helen coming back, and me giving her a second chance.

Barbara being demoted, and the look in her eyes when she believed I’d betrayed her.

Robin Payne, and what he put Barbara through.

Carly Baker beating Barbara around the head with a rock and watching her fall face first into the marshland, too far away to stop it.

Barbara being shot by Grace Finnegan.

Barbara being held hostage by Pat Garrett.

Barbara being attacked by Conrad McCaffrey.

Barbara, and every time I’ve hurt her.

Barbara, and every time I've let her down.

Barbara.

Barbara.

Barbara.

The memories of her pain and misery at my hands are the ones that haunt me most of all.


End file.
